Scarlet's Song
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: Sorry for the bad title. There is a lonely young red headed witch who lives in the woods near Salem with her only friend being a black horse. She is soon approached by the Sanderson sisters who see her as true beauty. Will they take Scarlet's life or do something else with her?
1. Sandersons and Scarlet

Warning! Characters may be OOC. Don't read if that will bother you.

This story is somewhat of a WIP.

In the town of Salem, people lived there, but on the edge of the town lived another. It was a twenty five year old witch named Scarlet. Now Scarlet was rather sweet witch who lived in the woods. The reason she lived in the woods was because no one in Salem wanted anything to do with her because she was different. Yet, Scarlet would sometimes come close to the town and sing. Most of the children would try and find Scarlet since they loved her songs, but were always taken away eventually by their parents or older siblings. Eventually Scarlet became lonely. The only friend she had soon was her black mare, Anope. Anope was rescued by Scarlet as a foal from a cruel horse owner who was about to have the mare killed. From that day, the horse stayed with Scarlet.

One day though, Scarlet was approached by three sisters. The young witch didn't know what to think of them, but she did know one thing about them. They weren't from the town and they too were witches. Scarlet remained silent as the other three, who she didn't know were the Sanderson sister, looked over her and were talking to each other about the younger witch.

"She is quite a pretty one." Sarah said

"Quite a young looking one." Winifred added on

"I think we should keep this one." Mary replied

Scarlet finally decided to speak up saying "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"The pretty one has a voice like rain, doesn't she Winnie." Sarah said again "She might be what we need."

"What do you mean 'might'?" Winifred snapped at her "She is what we need."

"I don't get what you are saying to me?" Scarlet said "I'm not needed by anyone."

"You're needed by us." Mary told her "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"Well, if you wanted me to come with you, at least one of you could just say so." Scarlet told them "I would come if you just ask."

"Well, we didn't want you suspicious of us, my dear." Winifred told her

"I see." Scarlet replied "And my name is Scarlet."

"Beautiful name." Sarah said while grabbing Scarlet's shoulder

Winifred knocked her away to get closer to Scarlet and said "Let me get closer to her."

"Are you kidding, I want her!" Mary snapped at her

"Um, you can all have me." Scarlet said "What for though?"

"To obtain true beauty, Scarlet." Winifred told her

With that, the Sanderson sisters took the younger witch with them, but will they take her life or use her for something else? Will Scarlet maybe join up with the sisters or change their ways?

to be continued….


	2. What to think of the new comer

Scarlet was taken back with the Sanderson sisters to their home in the woods. Surprisingly none of them had the idea of killing the red head witch. Scarlet didn't know that they actually wanted her to join up with them in finding children. The figured that she would know just how to get to them. Scarlet was left alone in a room while the sisters talked amongst each other about the younger witch in another room. While they talked, Scarlet decided to sing. The Sandersons were listening to Scarlet sing while they continued to talk about her.

"That's quite a voice she's got." Winifred brought up

"She could sing with me to lure the children right here." Sarah added on

"I thought you originally wanted to take her beauty." Mary told them

"Oh, forget that." Winifred told her "That innocent charm could be just we need. Children would like that one her and there must be a secret about that beauty that she's hiding."

"Well, how are we supposed to figure that about her?" Mary asked

"I believe she said to just ask her." Sarah brought up

"We can't do that!" Winifred told her

"She could've been playing with us the whole time!." Mary added

"She doesn't seem like that kind of girl though." Sarah brought up

Right then Scarlet came in the room since she overheard the conversation between the sisters and decided she should be a part of this.

Scarlet sighed lightly and said "She's right, I haven't been playing with any of you."

"I knew she wasn't." Sarah replied

"If you want to know my way of keeping a young look as well as immortality, I can tell you." Scarlet told them

"What is your secret then." Winifred said

"It's called dust of youth." Scarlet replied "I have some back at my place. I need to get back there anyway, so come with me if you wish."

With that Scarlet left the cottage to head back to her own.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hanging with Scarlet." Sarah said and went after her

Winifred and Mary decided to try and trust Scarlet and to see if she really had something to give them forever youth and immortality. Sarah though already seemed to like the younger witch. Would the sisters fully trust Scarlet or is she going to end up being trouble?

to be continued….


	3. Dust of Youth and Becoming a Sister

Scarlet had brought the Sandersons to her hidden cottage in the woods. As she brought them into her home, Scarlet immediately found the dust of youth in a glass jar. The dust was a glittering purple dust that seemed to glow slightly.

"This is it." Scarlet said "This is the dust of youth."

The three sisters all looked at, never seeing something like this before. The never seen a dust like this before and were curious on how this even work.

"So, how does this dust work?" Winifred asked

"You close your eyes, then I chant a certain spell and blow the dust on you." Scarlet replied

"That sounds easy enough." Sarah brought up

"Do we have to do this one at a time?" Mary asked

"No, you don't." Scarlet replied "You have to do as I say though in order for this to work."

"I think we should listen to her on this one." Sarah suggested "She might be able to fully help us."

"I don't know about-" Mary said just she was interrupted by Winifred nudging her

"We'll do what she says." Winifred told her

"Good." Scarlet replied "Now let's get this started."

With that, Scarlet had the Sandersons all stand in a line then chanted the spell and blew the dust of youth on them. The effects worked immediately and the sisters all looked younger and were granted the gift of immortality. When each of them looked in a mirror they were all pleased with the results. Sarah got cheery and threw a hug around Scarlet.

"Thank you for this!" Sarah told her

"It's nothing really." Scarlet replied

"No, it is something." Winifred asked "How did you find something like this, Scarlet?"

"Well, the way to make the dust of youth and how to use it is in this book." Scarlet mentioned as she pulled out a dark blue spell book with plant-like designs

Winifred took the book and looked over and before she knew it, she was already opening the book and started reading the spells in it.

"You two were right about her, she's amazing." Mary spoke up "We should make her one of us."

"I would agree." Sarah agreed, hugging Scarlet closer

Scarlet giggled lightly and said "I'd love to join up with you three."

"Great to hear." Winifred told her "It will good to have you around and your spells are very interesting, Scarlet."

"I will bringing another with me though." Scarlet said

Mary looked to her and asked "What do you mean?"

They then all heard a light neigh come from outside.

"That would be my horse, Anope." Scarlet told them

Winifred nodded to her and said "If you really want to, you can bring her with."

With that, Scarlet became one of the Sanderson sisters and Anope went with them. Scarlet enjoyed being with them since she never had been a family before. However, trouble was still soon to wait them.

to be continued….


	4. Poisoned!

It had been over year since Scarlet became one of the Sanderson sisters. She enjoyed staying with them and she appreciated what they did to Anope two months back. The black mare came down with a terrible sickness, that drew close to dying. However, Winifred used her own book to make the horse immortal. However, the spell made Anope no longer a horse, but a shadow unicorn. Anope was now more liked than ever as well as Scarlet. Sarah especially loved Scarlet and would sing with her every night. However, they all remembered a warning Scarlet gave them a while back about the dust of youth.

The warning was "If you were hit by poison, the effects will override the effects of the dust and will slowly kill."

No ever forgot the warning, but so far none of them ever had to worry about poison. Even though Sarah and Mary got close to Scarlet, Winifred wanted to continue to get to know the younger witch. She decided to go out into the woods alone with Scarlet.

"You have become very interesting to me, Scarlet." Winifred told her "You brought interesting things with you too."

"I'm glad you like them." Scarlet responded "I find your spell more interesting though."

"You flatter me, but you know yours are just as good." Winifred replied

"So, why did you want me, anyway?" Scarlet asked

"Well, you were an interesting and unique and wanted to make you one of us since you had true beauty and you still do." Winifred told her "But now you've become one with us and you're a great addition to our family."

"That's all I ever wanted in my life." Scarlet responded quietly "I've really come to love all three of you and I'm pleased you brought me in."

Winifred smiled at the younger witch. She really had come to love Scarlet as much as her sisters had. The spells Scarlet had were perfect and some were able to be combined with the spells that she already had and made them stronger. The two decided to eventually go back and join with Sarah and Mary for a night flight. However, before they got back Scarlet was caught in a trap that had deadly poison around it. Scarlet struggled and managed to get out of the trap, but the poison already started to take effect and canceled out the effects of the dust of youth. Scarlet felt the pain and fell to the ground and was slowly dying. By the time Winifred got back to their home in the woods, they all noticed Scarlet was missing.

"Where could she be?" Sarah asked, starting to worry

"We need to find her." Mary "She would do the same for any of us."

"She would and we will find her." Winifred told them "We'll fly and search for her."

With that, Winifred, Mary, and Sarah, flew off to look for Scarlet. Mary was already able to smell their younger sister and Sarah was able to spot her lying in the woods.

"There she is!" Sarah told them

They all flew down to their fallen sister, who looked much paler and her red hair lost it's shine. She looked almost sick. Winifred soon saw Scarlet's ankle and now knew that her younger sister had been poisoned.

"We need to get her back home, right away." Winifred told them

"Will she be alright?" Mary asked

Winifred didn't answer to them. She didn't know if Scarlet could be saved, but she would try to find a way. The silence really started worrying Sarah to the point where she nearly started to freak out. They brought Scarlet back and layed her down on a bed. Winifred and Mary left to find a cure in either spell book to try and save Scarlet. Sarah chose to stay with Scarlet. Scarlet opened her eyes at her sister and smiled weakly at her.

"You'll be alright, dear Scarlet." Sarah told her "I won't lose you."

"I'll never truly be gone, Sarah." Scarlet said, her voice rather quiet, almost to a whisper "I'll always be with you."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked "You'll stay with us forever."

"I hope so." Scarlet said and closed her eyes. She was very close to being dead.

Sarah hugged her sister close, bringing Scarlet's face close to hers. She then started singing the song they would sing since it was always their favorite.

Middle of nowhere

Finally you can breathe

Nobody knows your name

It's easier

Shut your eyes tightly

Clench your fists 'til they almost bleed

Cautiously, lightly

Gently expose what's underneath

And all you feel now

Is the scarlet in the day

Even if it's real

You can't stay...

_[Chorus]_

So there you go

You're gone for good

There you go

You're gone for good

Your mind is swollen

From months of thought without release

They've taken their toll on you

And this very moment

Of timid and fragile honesty

Is precious and rare and fleeting

And all you feel now

Is the scarlet in the day

And even if it's real

You can't stay…

Sarah continued to hug Scarlet close and for the first time in a long time, she started to cry.

Will Scarlet be saved at the last minute or will she die and become nothing but a memory?

to be continued….

Disclaimer! I don't own the song "Scarlet". It belongs to Brooke Fraser


	5. Alive!

Scarlet was just inches away from dying when Winifred gave her a potion that was created by using both spell books. However, it appeared that the potion didn't work and Scarlet was presumed dead. However, the Sandersons didn't stay in the room long enough to find out a miracle had happened. The potion saved Scarlet just in time and was alive. Scarlet walked into the room that her sisters were in, who were all very quiet since they still believed the younger witch was dead. However, Sarah eventually noticed her and her face immediately lit up at the sight of Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" she exclaimed, but was soon hushed by Winifred

"Don't mention that witch's name around here!" Winifred snapped

"Why?" Sarah asked "She's right there behind you."

"That can't be true." Winifred said quietly

"Actually, I see her too." Mary spoke up

"Don't be ridiculous you two! Scarlet is not-" Winifred got interrupted when Scarlet walked up behind her and put her hands over her older sister's eyes

"Did you all miss me?" Scarlet asked

"Only a lot." Sarah told her and grabbed the younger witch and pulled her close

"We thought you were dead." Mary told her

"I thought I would be too, but the potion saved me right at the last minute." Scarlet explained

Scarlet then walked back over to Winifred who was thinking that this was too good to be true. She had no words left, but was more than happy to see Scarlet alive.

"I want to thank you for saving my life, Winnie." Scarlet told her "It means a lot for you to do that for me."

Winifred still didn't have anything to say, but she didn't hesitate and pulled Scarlet into a tight hug. Scarlet could easily tell that she actually was afraid of losing Scarlet. The younger witch realised she really had become close to everyone in this family, which she enjoyed that feeling.

"Well, it appears she missed her just as much." Mary whispered to Sarah

"Yes, it does seem that way." Sarah agreed "I've never seen Winnie get that way before, but at the same time I wouldn't blame her for that. We did almost lose our youngest sister."

Why don't we get over this tragedy of almost losing me." Scarlet suggested "Let's go on a night flight this night, flying free."

Winifred, Sarah, and Mary all agreed to Scarlet's idea and they all went for a night flight. However, they soon were to encounter something new to them.

to be continued...


	6. Melody

During the night, all four witches were out for a flight. It was a nice night to be out and Scarlet enjoyed flying with her sisters again, even though she was the fastest flyer and had to slow down a lot to let them catch up with her. However, down below, the young witch finds a young girl, who looked about ten, in a forest clearing. She didn't understand why someone like her was out in a place like this at this time. However, Scarlet didn't hesitate and flew down and approached the girl.

"What's a young girl like you doing out here?" Scarlet asked "You must be lost."

The young girl shook her head and said "I ran away from my home, since I was being abused by parents."

Scarlet looked at her and noticed a large scar by her neck and a smaller one by her left eye. SHe knew that this girl wasn't lying and needed her help.

"Are you a witch?" she heard the girl ask "You look like one."

Scarlet nodded and said "I am, but I'm not really evil."

"What's your name, miss?" the girl asked "I'm Melody."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Melody." Scarlet replied "I'm Scarlet."

"Well, Scarlet, you're actually quite interesting to me." Melody told her "I've never met a witch before and I didn't know there were nice ones."

"Well, I only know three other ones, since they took me in as a little sister." Scarlet said

"That seems nice of them." Melody brought up

"Scarlet!" Mary called out

Scarlet heard her and said "I'm over here!"

Mary, Sarah, and Winifred all came over to where Scarlet and Melody where.

"There you are Scarlet." Sarah said

"I see you found a child." Winifred brought up

"Oh, this is Melody." Scarlet told them "I got curious on why she was out here and just talking to her, I already like her."

"And I like you too Scarlet." Melody responded "Are these your sisters?"

"Yes we are." Sarah told her

"You're all pretty, for witches." Melody replied then she looked at Winifred "Especially you."

"Well, she likes you, Winnie." Scarlet told her with a smile

"I can see that." Winifred responded

"You got to admit she is a cute one." Sarah brought up

"For a child, yes." Mary agreed

"Thank you, but I'm actually ten." Melody told them "I'm almost a teenager in a way."

"That is true." Scarlet replied

"She's still cute though." Sarah said again

Winifred soon notices the scars by Melody's eye and on her neck.

"What happened to you?" Winifred asked and rubbed her hand against the scar on Melody's neck

"I was abused by my parents, so I ran away." Melody responds

"It looks like it was by a horse whip too." Scarlet brought up

Melody looked to the young witch and asked "How did you know that."

"Because, I too have been slashed by one of those." Scarlet told her quietly

Scarlet then lifts up her skirts a little to reveal a huge scar on her left leg.

"Oh, my." Winifred said "That looks like it would've hurt badly."

"It does." Scarlet said

"I think we should take this one with us." Sarah said

"I would agree." Mary said "I like her and it seems she likes us."

"I do." Melody responded

Winifred pondered at the thought for a moment. Her sisters really seemed to like her and the girl seems to be returning the favor. She really did the compliment that Melody gave her. It's been a long time since someone called her pretty, or any of them for that matter.

"Alright." Winifred spoke up finally

"Alright to what?" Sarah asked

"We're keeping her." Winifred told them

Melody smiled big and walked over to Winifred and hugged her. Winifred was a little surprised, but she gave in and hugged Melody back. The girl actually seemed to warm her just like when Scarlet was brought in. All three sisters had almost forgotten their past lives. It seems that Scarlet was really the thing they needed all along and Melody was now being added to the family. Winifred wondered if this girl could actually be a great witch.

to be continued….


	7. A new family

Melody had joined up with the Sanderson's and Winifred decided to take the young girl as her daughter. Scarlet seemed to be her closest aunt too. Melody was already proving to be a great witch, just as they all predicted. Melody got done with a ride on Anope and walked to where Winifred was. Her mother was looking up a spell from Scarlet's book and what it required.

Melody looked at the spell and said "It looks as if we need more of the red fern."

Winifred looked to her new daughter and smiled "You've really learned how to do these spells."

"Of course, mother." Melody replied "I find them very interesting, plus I want to impress you."

"You already do." Winifred said, bringing Melody close. "You're my pride and joy."

"As you all are with me." Melody responded "I'm grateful that you adopted me."

Winifred smiled at her.

"You and Scarlet were what we really needed around here." she said "You two brought something here that we've never really had before."

"What's that, mother?" Melody asked

"Love." Winifred told her "You and Scarlet brought real love to this family and made it better. It wouldn't be the same without either of you."

"That's very sweet of you to say." Melody and hugged her

Right there Scarlet walked in with red fern that was needed for the spell. She smiled at what she saw, knowing it is a very sweet moment. Melody looked back and smiled at her.

"Hi, Auntie Scarlet." Melody spoke up

"Hello, Melody and Winnie." Scarlet responded "You two are being very cute right now."

"We should be." Winifred told her "You two are gifts and great ones at that."

"That nice of you to say that, Winnie." Scarlet responded and handed over the red fern "You'll need this for that spell."

Winifred took the red fern and thanked Scarlet.

Scarlet looked to Melody and asked "Are you ready for your singing lesson with me and your Auntie Sarah?"

"You go on, Auntie Scarlet, I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer." Melody told her

Scarlet nodded and said "Alright, I'll see you later then."

Scarlet walked back to Sarah to leave Winifred and Melody alone for a bit.

Melody looked back to Winifred and asked "Do you mind if I assist you with the spell?"

"Not at all." Winifred asked

Melody assisted Winifred and the spell was a great success. Winifred knew now that she liked this way of living way better than before. Scarlet and Melody were definitely what was needed. The brought real love and that was all that was needed now. However, great love was about to hit Scarlet not to long into the future.

to be continued…..


	8. Scarlet's Lover

It was dawn and Scarlet was out early to look for more herbs required for some of her spells, however, she heard something and stopped in her tracks. She saw that is a man who looked around her age from the town. Scarlet tries to back away and run, because she was afraid of the possibility of getting beat again. She saw him coming to her and Scarlet ran. However, the young man did not give up on meeting her and continued to run off. Eventually, Scarlet was cornered since she ran to an area where the rocks blocked the way. Scarlet turned to the stranger in desperation to fight. Yet, the young man walked slowly closer to her and got down on his knees and strokes her cheek to show no harm.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Scarlet." she replied "Now, who are you?"

"I'm called Renook." he told her

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Scarlet said, starting to calm down again

"Why did you run from me though?" Renook asked

"Well, I don't trust most." Scarlet told him "You see, when I was a teenager I used to get beat."

Scarlet then showed him the scar on her leg from the whip. Renook looked at the scar and felt bad for her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Renook told her

"You don't seem like you would now." Scarlet replied and came a little closer

"That's great to know." Renook responded "Why did a pretty thing like you get beat though?"

"Can you promise not to tell anyone why?" Scarlet asked

"Your secret is safe." Renook told her quietly

"I'm not really human." Scarlet said "I'm a witch."

"A witch?" Renook spoke up "I kind of suspected that. You're a pretty witch though."

"Thank you." Scarlet responded slightly blushing

The two continued to talk and were starting to have feeling for each other. However, Scarlet eventually had to go since she had to still get the herbs for the spell. She did promise Renook though that she would see him again the following night. Scarlet gathered the herbs and was running back home. Her sisters soon noticed her and were happy to see her come back home.

"Look, here comes Scarlet." Mary spoke up

"Look at that!" Sarah added "She's running like the wind!"

"I wonder if something happened out there." Winifred responded "She seems really happy about something."

Scarlet came back to them and was greeted by hugs. However, none of them figured out what got into Scarlet, but decided to leave her alone with it. That following night though, Scarlet ran out again to find her love again.


	9. Engaged and Leaving

Every night for the next month, Scarlet left to see her lover, Renook. However, the more she went out she started to stay out longer. Eventually, one day Scarlet did not come back and her sisters as well as Melody all started to worry about her. They didn't know where Scarlet was now and knew they had to find her.

"She couldn't have gone far, could she?" Melody asked

"I hope not." Sarah replied

"We'll have to fly and look for her" Winifred told them

Sarah looked to Mary and said "And try to smell her out."

"I can." Mary responded "I've lived with her long enough to know her scent easily."

Melody, Winifred, Sarah, and Mary all set out to look for where Scarlet had gone off to. It took them a little while, but they eventually found Scarlet. She was lying down with Renook in a forest clearing.

"Look, there's Scarlet!" Melody said

Sarah noticed Renook with Scarlet and said "Well, I never would have known this could happen."

"I never would believe it if I didn't see it." Mary responded "A man and a witch."

Winifred ignored them, for she was just happy to see Scarlet again. Immediately, she called out to Scarlet, who looked to her quickly. Quickly, Scarlet ran back to her sisters and greeted them with hugs.

"It's been a little while since we've seen you Scarlet." Mary said

"Actually, it's only been three days." Winifred told her

"I can see you're running with humans, Scarlet." Sarah pointed out

Scarlet held up her hand and showed a ruby ring on her finger.

"I'm actually engaged to him." Scarlet told them

"What do you mean, Scarlet?" Mary asked her

"She means, she is getting married." Winifred explained

"Oh, you're lucky Scarlet." Sarah said as she nudged her youngest sister on her shoulder

Scarlet smiled lightly and held her shoulder after Sarah nudged her.

"I should introduce you all now." Scarlet said and walked back over to Renook.

"This will be nice, I'm sure of it." Melody said and followed Scarlet

Shortly, Winifred, Sarah, and Mary all followed Scarlet as well.

Renook looked up them and noticed them and smiled, saying "I see you brought company Scarlet."

"Renook, these are my sisters and niece." Scarlet told him "This is Winifred, Sarah, Mary, and Melody."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Renook responded

One by one they starting asking him several questions

"How did you find Scarlet?" Winifred asked

"How are treating her?" Mary added on

"Do you have friends you could introduce me to?" Sarah asked still a little jealous of Scarlet

"Woah, woah slow down everyone." Renook said trying to calm them all down "Yes, I do love Scarlet and yes I do have friends that are looking."

"Well, me and Mary aren't really looking at the moment." Winifred told him

"It's just silly Sarah over here." Mary added

Sarah rolled at her eyes at them and wanted to meet a possible lover immediately.

"Well, Sarah, you may like my friend Charlie then." Renook told her "He's been looking for a while too."

"Please introduce me soon." Sarah demanded

"Hold on though." Mary spoke up

"What is it?" Winifred asked

"Does this mean we lose Scarlet?" Mary asked

All three of the sisters went quiet. They all liked that Scarlet was happy, but none of them wanted her to leave. Scarlet had become a close sister to them and it would be weird to not have her around anymore.

"Not completely." Scarlet spoke up "Yes, I won't be living with you anymore, but I promise to still come by everyday."

"When will you leave us, Scarlet?" Sarah asked her and hugged her tight

"In a month." Scarlet told her

"Then we will need to make these last moments be the best." Winifred responded

"I would agree." Mary agreed

"Anything to keep Scarlet around longer."

For the next month, the Sandersons would do what they could to have a great day with Scarlet before it was time for her to leave them. However, the day did come and Scarlet was ready to go start her new life being a married woman. Before she left though, she approached Winifred.

"Well, Scarlet we will miss having you here." Winifred told her "I hope the best for you."

"You too, you gave me some of the best times of my life and I'm very greatful for that." Scarlet responded and gave her a light hug "There's something I must give you though."

Before Winifred knew it, Scarlet handed her spell book.

"Take care of it and remember me when you use it." Scarlet told her "I will see you soon.

Right then Scarlet had gave her sisters one last hug and left the cottage. All the sisters knew they would miss the younger witch. Winifred seemed to miss her the most now. She held Scarlet's spellbook close and for the first time in a long time, had tears coming down her face. It was a hard change for all of them, but they all would have to do so. However, with this change to sadness a miracle was soon to happen.

to be continued…..


End file.
